You Belong With Me
by greenalien50
Summary: Drew is May's next door neighbor,and crush. With the Spring Dance coming up, will May make Drew realize she's the one for him? Or will he go to the dance with the all-popular Karen. Contestshipping. Based on Taylor Swift's music video You Belong With Me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of Taylor Swift's songs/music videos.**

* * *

Hearing a commotion outside of her bedroom window, May Maple turned to see a figure in the nearby house shouting into the phone. _Drew_ she thinks. For the past six months, he had been dating the most popular (and snobby, in May's opinion) girl at Petalburg High, Karen, and for the past six months May had been in love with Drew.

Finally putting the phone down after the last shout, Drew turned around to see May looking out of her window. Smiling, he sat down on his bed watching May pull out her sketchpad.

_You okay?_ She wrote.

_Tired of drama,_ he scrawled back.

_Sorry_. May held up the pad with an apologetic face. Drew shrugged. Heart thudding, May flipped the page and wrote three more words. Looking up she saw that Drew's curtains had been drawn.

_I Love You,_ read her sketchpad.

The next morning, a figure barreled towards May Maple as she got off the bus.

"MAY!! HAVE YOU HEARD?!?! THE SPRING DANCE IS COMING UP!" shouted a particularly loud blue-haired girl named Dawn. Misty followed behind shaking her orange head.

"Dawn, not everyone's a morning person like you. Keep it down or the all the Tauros in this region are going to stampede."

Catching her breath, Dawn looked up with shining eyes.

"May, we HAVE to go shopping this Saturday!" she said, bouncing up and down, not even waiting for May to answer before turning to Misty. "And you are going to get a dress that will knock Ash breathless"

"Dawn, Dawn, calm down! I'll go shopping, okay? Now stop before squeeze all the blood out of Misty's hands!" May said laughing. Dawn looked down to see her own hands grasping Misty's, whose hands were definitely turning blue.

"Oops" was all she could say.

Misty heaved a great sigh of relief as Dawn let go, but then she turned to May with question on her face.

"Does that mean you have a date, May?" May's face instantly turned sad as she turned away.

Both Dawn and Misty understood by her face alone that she was still pining for Drew.

"I'm not going to the Spring Dance, but I'll definitely help you pick out dresses. You guys will look great after I'm done helping you!" May said, smiling brightly. Inside, she felt great disappointment. Both of her friends had a date, but she was stuck crushing on the boy who had the most popular girl on his arm.

"Bye, May! See you on Saturday!" May smiled as both her friends waved goodbye. Walking home from the café she and her friends were hanging out at, May sat down on a park bench and opened her math textbook, getting in some study time for her next math competition. Suddenly, someone plopped down beside her.

"Hey, May." a male voice said. May's cheeks started to turn pink as she glanced at the person beside her. Flipping his green hair, Drew slouched back on the bench.

"Hi-" she started to say, when suddenly Drew leaned over and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"It was making it hard for me to see your face" Drew said, smiling genuinely for the first time in a few days.

Her cheeks turning red a shade brighter, May glanced down muttering "thanks". Drew started to say something before a red convertible pulled up. Karen. She was smirking nastily at May, as if suggesting that her mere presence clogged the air.

"Come on, Drewy, you promised you would let me help you pick out a tux for the Spring Dance" She said, sticking her bottom lip out. As Drew got into the car, she pulled him towards her and kissed him, before sneering victoriously at May. Once again, May put her head down without saying a word as Karen drove away with Drew looking apologetically at May.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of Taylor Swift's songs/music videos.**

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. Misty, you look PERFECT in that dress!!" Dawn squealed with the enthusiasm of a five year old in front of a candy cane.

"You think so?" Misty replied, as the swath of midnight blue swirled around her. The dress flowed down in a waterfall to her knees, with underlying black gauze the cast a shadow against her legs, making the blue seem almost bright.

"Hey Dawn!! Come over here!" came May's voice, somewhere inside the labyrinth of dress racks. "This dress looks good for you!"

Carefully making her way through the dress flooded aisles, Dawn found May holding up a feathery pink dress with silver sequins that laced the bodice of the dress. A ribbon of a darker shade was tied around the dress, creating an empire waist. Once again, Dawn's famous squeal could be heard resounding through the store. The next thing May knew the dress was out of her hands and into Dawn's, as she raced into the dressing room at a speed only Sonic the Hedgehog could manage.

A few minutes later, Dawn stepped out of the dressing room, wearing the dress.

"May, you have a very good eye. Great pick!" exclaimed Misty. She turned around to see that May wasn't listening. Instead, she was gazing sadly at the rows of dresses. _Poor May_, thought Misty. Turning around, she grabbed Dawn's arm (who shrieked this time, not squeal mind you) and started looking through all the dresses at breakneck speed.

"What are you doing, Misty?!" Dawn gasped, rubbing her bruised arm.

"We are cheering May up. Find a dress that will fit her."

"But May doesn't have a date!"

"That's why she's going to sweep Drew off his feet at the prom"

Dawn finally got what Misty was planning and started looking through the dresses with the same agility. The two had almost gone through the whole store when they both grabbed it at the same time.

"It's breathtaking!" Dawn exclaimed, gazing at the pure white dress. The next moment, she switched into her Sonic mode at raced back to May. By the time Misty got to her, sides heaving, Dawn was already explaining.

"See, what you're going to do is you're going to take this dress, this pretty pretty dress, and you're going to wear it, with makeup and earrings and the whole shebang and you are going to go to the prom with this dress walk up to Drew, take his breath away, make him ditch Karen, and then you two will dance the whole night away, like a Cinderella story! Well not really, but then you two will kiss and hook up and be the best couple at school until the end time, well there isn't really an end to time, so that means you'll love each other forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"Dawn! Will you please shut your never stopping trap?!" Misty screamed over the amazing amount of words Dawn had managed to spout.

"-and ever and ever and ever!" Dawn ended, with a bright smile on her face and not in the slightest, breathless.

"What she's trying to say, is go to the prom. Wear this dress and go make realize Drew realize that you're the one for him." May paraphrased.

"You guys, that's really sweet of you, but I-" May never got to finish her sentence because the next thing she realized, she was being shoved into the dressing room with the dress.

"At least try the dress on, please May? For us?" May could see Dawn's puppy-eyed face floating in front of her.

"Alright, alright! But that's all I'm going to do!" warned May.

Silent cheers could be heard on the other side of the door.

The next time May reappeared, she had been transformed. The strapless white dress fit her body perfectly, with silver jewels lining the top of the dress. She looked like a total angel. Misty's mouth was hanging open, and Dawn (for once) was speechless.

"Ummm, is something wrong? Do I look hideous? I bet I do. Ummm, I'm going to go change back now." May never took a step, because the next moment she was sailing through the air, dragged along by her to friends. With a soft "oof", May was set down in front of the mirror.

May's breath caught in her throat. That girl could not be her in the mirror, and yet it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of Taylor Swift's songs/music videos.**

* * *

"_The Rustboro Rangers lead by 3! If the Petalburg Poochyenas can make this touchdown, then they are going to the chaaaampionship!"_

Cheers from each respective team could be heard, only to be drowned out by the crowd's relentless screaming and the marching music of the band. There was only a few minutes left on the clock, Petalburg didn't have much time. Dawn was once again screaming at the top of her lungs and pumping her fists in the air as Petalburg advanced towards the Rustboro end zone, nearly missing Misty's face as Dawn's fist made its upward ascent.

"For the thousandth time Dawn…CALM DOWN!! YOU NEARLY SLICED MY NOSE OFF OF MY FACE!!" Misty screamed for what really did seem like the thousandth time.

Dawn paid no heed to Misty's cries as she stood up and started jumping up and down at the speed of light. Misty sighed and just leaned back. It was impossible to quell the mighty Dawn lest it wish it be.

Meanwhile the band, along with May on the clarinet, started on another round of the "Petalburg High Anthem", but no one was really paying attention to the music. All eyes were on Drew, the team captain of the Petalburg Poochyenas. The whistle sounded and the team was off. Streaks of blue lit the field as each player raced toward the end zone. Everyone held their breath as the seconds ticked down. The football sailed through the air and into the hands of Drew as he hurtled toward the goal.

Suddenly, "_TOUCHDOWN!! The Petalburg Poochyenas win the gaaaaame!!" _the announcer belted just as the quarter ended. Every Petalburg Poochyena raced towards Drew, roaring with enthusiasm. May herself let out a few whoops, although it was nothing compared to Dawn's earth-shattering shrieks and Misty's pained screams. Out of the corner of her eye, May noticed Karen, who was the leader of the Petalburg High cheerleading squad. She was facing Adam, standing much too close.

As Drew started walking towards Karen, she tapped Adam's chest saying cheekily, "You are awesome!". Instantly, Drew's steps quickened as his face contorted into rage. May saw Karen turn around in shock as Drew started shouting at her, waving his hands angrily as he tried to make his point.

"MAY!! MAY!! MAY!! OH MY GOSH!! THEY WOOOOON!!!!!!" came Dawn's squeals from behind May, although she instantly quieted down when she saw what May was watching.

"What a jerk, that Karen!!" Dawn raged, voicing May's thoughts exactly. "I ought to go deck her real good!" she threatened, holding up her fists and instantly jumping into a fighting stance.

Misty came up behind May and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on May, let's go." Misty gently pushed May out of the stadium, remembering to grab Dawn at the last moment just as she was getting her boxing gloves and mouth guard out of her space-defying sleeves.

Later that night, May hanging out on her front porch reading when she heard a car pull up. Looking up from her book, she saw Drew get out of his car and collapse exhaustingly onto his house's porch swing. Bookmarking her place with a pencil, May made her way over to Drew's well-lit porch. He did not even look up as May plopped down beside him. She noticed how tired and worn out her looked, and wondered how long he had been like this.

"You okay?" she asked. Drew seemed to finally notice her as he turned his head. Unexpectedly, he did not say a word. Instead, he just leaned his head on her shoulder, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Wha-" May started, but Drew just shushed her.

"I need to be in the company of some non-dramatic girls right now, or my head's going to burst." Drew exaggerated.

"Non-dramatic? You're looking at the girl who climbed up a tree she had been afraid to climb before because she saw an ant!" They both laughed at that, until they saw their next door neighbor, Gilda pop her wrinkled face out the door.

"Will you young'uns quiet down?! Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep!" As Gilda's face retreated, one of the cucumbers that were hanging onto the pasty green face fell off.

"Mmmm, tasty!" May commented dryly as they both burst out laughing again, remembering to muffle their snickers this time.

"How come you always know when to make me laugh, May?" Drew said his eyes turning serious. May heart started hammering as her cheeks turned red. She shot up suddenly, nearly knocking Drew's head against a pole.

"I-I'm sorry. I ha-have to go um… study." Racing off the porch, May ran back into the house and slammed the door in her hurry. Drew sat there dazed for awhile, and then chuckled to himself. He noticed May's book, lying on the swing.

"Hey! You forgot your…" Drew said, trailing off. Shrugging, he grabbed May's book and made his way back inside, in a much better mood than before.

"May?" May's mother, Caroline shouted as May ran upstairs, trying to hide her beet red cheeks. There was no answer except for another door slam, this time from her room. Caroline chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"Boy troubles." She said to herself.

"What did you say, honey? May's having boy troubles?" Norman's eyes instantly turned bloodthirsty as he walked into the living room, cracking his knuckles. "Where's the boy?"

Caroline laughed as she walked up to him.

"Calm down Norman, you can get your hands on him when he comes into your territory, but until then, no home invasions. Got it?" soothed Caroline.

"Okay…" Norman muttered, shoulders sagging.

Meanwhile, May was sagging against her bedroom door, with a hand over her chest. 

_Calm down, May, calm down._ She thought, scolding herself. Her eyes snapped open as she realized her curtains were still open. There, directly across from her was Drew, standing in his bedroom staring quizzically at her. _Crap!_ Launching herself across the room, May closed the curtains with a _snap!_ _Drew is going to give me a heart attack someday, without feeding me a single french fry,_ May thought dryly.

Lugging herself over to her bed, May groaned and buried her head into her pillow. Soon, she was sound asleep. All the while, hanging in her closet, was a beautiful white dress.

_

* * *

_

**Next time, on the May drama channel! The Spring Dance begins!! Will May amaze Drew? Will Drew fall in love with May? Will Misty finally buy some earplugs? Or will Dawn eat a cookie?! Find out, the next time I update! (By the way, Max will be making a grand entrance!)  
**

**Wow, I wrote even more this time! I'm going to pat myself on the back before dawn comes because it is laaaaaaaaaaate! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I never thought I would get more than 5 reviews, honestly. My friends tell me that my story writing is very poor, so this summer, I will prove them wrong by practicing over and over! Therefore, I welcome criticism with open arms! Just don't swear, I don't take swearing well ;) Just ask the last guy who swore; although by his appearence, you'll be able to understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of Taylor Swift's songs/music videos.**

_

* * *

The square root of -49 results in an imaginary number, producing a parabola that does not have any x-intercepts, so that means…_ May concentrated hard on the swirling mathematics in front of her as she labored over her homework. It was the day of the Spring Dance, and May (despite the protests from both Misty and Dawn) had decided not to go.

Glancing up from her textbook, she spotted Drew getting ready for the dance himself. Noticing May watching, Drew pulled out his sketchpad.

_You going tonight?_ He asked, with what seemed like a hopeful face.

_No, studying._ May watched as Drew's face fell into a state of disappointment.

_Wish you were!_ He scrawled back, and then got up to leave, with his tuxedo jacket slung over his shoulder.

May's heart fell once again, for the third time today. She heaved a huge tired sigh and turned back to her work.

Suddenly her door burst open and in came Dawn and Misty, all ready for the dance, each respectively attired in their prom dresses.

"Alright, upsy daisy you lazy girl. You need to get ready!" Misty admonished as she and Dawn hauled May upright. "We've got one hour to make you all pretty and nice for the Spring Dance!"

Before May could reply, she was shoved into the bathroom along with the white prom dress.

"Put that dress on May, or we're going to let Max into your closet!" threatened Dawn.

The mere thought of that happening left May with cold sweat running down her back. With shaking hands, she put on the dress.

_They can't make me go to the Spring Dance, it's not like they have an army…_thought May

When May opened her door, there was indeed an army standing in front of her. Misty, Dawn and Caroline were all standing in front of May, each armed with makeup and a hair curler. Ash and Paul stood there in their black tuxedos, with stern faces, as if they were security guards (although how Dawn convinced Paul to do this was beyond May's imagination). Last but not least came Max, running into the hallway shouting "I GOT MAY'S SWIMSUIT!! I GOT MAY'S SWIMSUIT!!..." until he faded out of sight.

May's eyes bugged out for several seconds, and then she slammed the door with a bang. Instantly, every person outside grabbed the doorknob and started forcefully turning it. May against Misty, Dawn, Caroline, Ash and Paul, guess who won?

Half an hour later, the makeup and hair styling was completed. The girls and Caroline stepped back, and (of course) squealed till the pigs in the nearest farm answered back.

The effect was nonetheless, flawless. May's hair hung down in elaborate waves, tumbling over shoulders, revealing her slender neck. On her ears dangled a chain of white crystals that gleamed whenever she moved. It was, frankly, perfect.

Caroline clapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes started tearing up. Dawn, for once, was speechless, and even Misty seemed to be at a loss for words. May was just about to dance around the room, when she remembered the reason why she wasn't going to the prom in the first place.

"You guys, thank you. Really! But I can't go to the prom, I can't…" As May talked, she never noticed a little blue haired boy sneak into her room. Very quietly, Dawn handed Max five dollars and whispered something to him. Max nodded and strode over to May's bed. He took looked through May's pile of homework until he found he was looking for. Opening up the folded paper, Max took a deep breath, and then recited what was written.

"I love you…" Max read. May stiffened as she realized what Max had found among the chaos strewn across her bed. Shooting to her feet, May whipped around horrorstruck to see Max grinning with all the evil a little brother could muster.

"GIVE IT BACK MAX!! GIVE ME THAT PAPER!!!" May exploded as Max sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, with May hot on his trail.

Cackling madly, Max raced out the front door and out into the street. Distracted by the concentration needed to move fast in high heels, May never noticed as she was once again hoisted into the air and into a car. When Dawn and Misty got in with her, May realized what was happening.

She started to struggle when suddenly a hand reached in through the tinted windows, in which was held a piece of paper.

"Take it, May" said Max in a muffled voice. May took the paper, gazing at the words: _I love you_, and when she looked up, the car was already moving.

Stunned by the sudden bout of kindness her brother had just displayed, May sat unmoving for a few seconds, until she descended back into reality.

"I guess I have no choice" muttered May. Sighing, she slumped back into the car seat as Paul drove the car to Petalburg High.

"I want to drive!" whined Ash.

"No." answered Paul, "the last time you drove, mail service had to be canceled for two weeks because you demolished the mailbox."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I appreciate it! I bet you guys didn't expect for Max's grand appearance to be that... grand, right? Am I right or am I right? We are almost done with this tale of love, tragedy, love and some more love. I hope you'll stick to the end! **

**Due to the request made by **Butterfly217, **I have made a virtual plate of cookies for each of my readers! Enjoy!**

**By the way, I challenge all of you guys to think of the weirdest food you have ever eaten, and the weirdest one will appear virtually on a virtual plate in my next virtual chapter with a virtual dedication to the winner, so get ummm... weird food thinking!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am _so_ sorry! I haven't updated in months, so without further ado, I present to you, THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

Lights flickered over May as she proceeded across the balloon covered floor. She faltered in her step as she turned to look back at her friends, who nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, May turned back and scanned the dance floor. She could not see Drew anywhere. Feeling humiliated as she stood alone in the crowds of couples that surrounded her, she looked down embarrassed. Just as May was about to make her way back to the entrance, she felt someone's gaze on her. Emerging from the crowded punch table was Drew. He had in one hand a cup of punch, and his other arm was looped around Karen's waist. His eyes on the other hand, were wide in awe as they finally met May's ocean blue eyes. His arm slid off Karen's waist easily, almost eagerly, as he walked quickly in May's direction, only to be stopped by Karen's last desperate attempt to gain his full attention. Drew pushed her away and continued towards May.

"You look… amazing!" Drew gasped.

May said nothing. _This is it,_ she thought. Heart thudding, May unfolded the piece of paper that she had been clutching so tightly since this night began. Holding her breath, May held it up. When she was finally brave enough to open her eyes again, she was greeted by a matching sight. Only this time, Drew was the holding an identical message.

_I love you,_ it read.

No words were needed. All May knew was the next moment, she had the boy of dreams in her arms, and their lips had met.

* * *

"OMG!!" Dawn screeched, snapping pictures in rapid succession of the scene unfolding in front of her. Paul, who was standing next to her, instinctively plugged his ears as Dawn began another round of squealing.

Five minutes later, Dawn let out a sob. And then another. And then tears started cascading down until a puddle was starting to form on the gym floor. Paul sighed and pulled Dawn into his embrace.

"Stop crying, you look ugly." He consoled. Dawn only cried harder, babbling about how he was such a nice boyfriend and how she didn't deserve him and how chikoritas were the cutest thing on earth.

"Hey Dawn! Why are you cr-" Ash yelped as he slipped on the puddle of tears and landed squarely on his butt.

Tears began forming in Ash's eyes, and his lower lip started quivering. Soon the large puddle became a small lake that threatened to ruin prom dresses at a staggering rate.

"Oh for goodness sake..." Paul muttered, as his shoulder began to feel vaguely like a wet sponge.

Misty came to the rescue seconds later. Kneeling next to Ash, she stuck a piece of cake in his mouth. The tear-ridden face soon became a frosted beacon of joy.

Helping Ash up, Misty then turned to Dawn and whispered something in her ear. A split second later, Dawn was off in the highest spirits possible.

"What did you tell her?" Paul questioned as he distastefully began wiping his soggy shoulder.

"I told her that May and Drew needed a wedding designer." May said frankly.

* * *

A sound resembling an incoming missile soon reached May and Dew's ears. A bullet of blue collided into the pair and encircled them in her tight embrace.

This continued on for some time before the squeals of pain began resembling someone dying a suffocation, which is to say, no sound of all.

"Oh my gosh, I HAVE to plan your wedd-!" Dawn said before she interrupted by the voice of the student president over the speakers.

"It's time to announce the Spring Prom Queen and King!" A huge cheer went up before the president spoke again, "Ladies first, so I will announce the Queen! This year's Spring Prom Queen is- drum roll please- Karen Jones!!" Karen walked up regally with a smirk that was obviously directed at May.

"And this year Spring Prom King is... Hugh Harris!" Roars of laughter filled the gym as Karen's well known #1 stalker trundled up with the biggest grin.

"Time for the customary kiss! Go for it, you two!" Karen started to edge away, but Hugh was faster. He grabbed her waist and smushed his mouth against her and proceeded to cover it in saliva. Apparently, a campaign to get those two kissing had flared up during school, and was now fulfilling its mission.

May's eyes sparkled with laughter as she and Drew watched them. Drew put his arms around her as a slow song started up. Together, they rocked with the music.

_You Belong With Me_


End file.
